


Replacement

by carsinoska



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: Gen, Spoilers for Arc 1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-10 08:29:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15945593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carsinoska/pseuds/carsinoska
Summary: It's only after the end of 2016 that Ritsuka starts paying attention to David.





	Replacement

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to make David cry, but I was unsuccessful...... maybe next time.......

Fujimaru Ritsuka was a strong girl. Despite bearing the burden of being the world’s last Master, she still shone bright and loud. Even during the most desperate of times, she always had a smile to offer.

At least, that was what David could say after observing her from a healthy distance. Though they were on good terms, she showed more favour to the other Archer-class Servants contracted at Chaldea. All the better for David though, since he wasn’t particularly fond of fighting.

Which was why he was surprised when she asked him to help her collect materials. For something like that, she would usually bring Arash or even Emiya.

“I don’t mind,” he told her. “But why, all of a sudden…”

Flashing him a marvelous smile, she said, “No reason!”

She really was cute. It was a pity she was more of his ‘business partner’ rather than ‘potential wife’... Oh, but co-worker romance did exist! The possibility wasn’t zero! He silently laughed at his own personal joke. Still, he was happy to see her smiling again. After that eventful end of the year, she had lost her cheer and retreated to her room quite often, only ever talking to Mash or Da Vinci at length. Now, the old Ritsuka seemed to have come back in high spirits.

Though David had just seen her trip over her own feet. Maybe she was overdoing it a little.

 

* * *

 

Life in Chaldea seemed to pass just like before, only that Ritsuka insisted on spending more and more time with him. Not only did she ask him to help out on the front lines, but she also asked to see him during their down time. She even went so far as to asking him to join her during meals, though they both knew that David, as a Servant, didn’t need eat. It wasn’t like he was opposed to spending time with her, but the way she went about it wasn’t very efficient. No, not at all.

She liked to say things like, “You act like a little kid, but you’re actually just an old man!” and, “Don’t you eat too many sweets?” To which he’d reply with, “Just think of me as a shepherd, not a king!” and, “I’m a Servant, so it doesn’t matter!” Those didn’t seem to be the response she was hoping for, if her momentary frown meant anything.

The bigger problem was things like “Your eyes are so pretty, like fresh grass,” or, “Wouldn’t your hair look better tied up?” Under any other circumstances, they were harmless comments. But of course, David knew what Ritsuka saw when she looked at him. If he had any doubts about the reason for Ritsuka’s change of attitude before, they were cleared up with those words.

It was natural that Ritsuka would grieve. It was natural that she would try to develop some sort of coping mechanism to deal with their loss. But what she was trying to do, using David as a replacement… He definitely understood why she picked him, and that made it all the more distasteful.

A replacement for Romani Archaman.

He couldn’t agree with it. But he told their Master that he’d do anything he could for her, and he intended to keep his promise.

 

* * *

 

Lately, Ritsuka insisted on playing with his hair on a regular basis. David wasn’t so fond of his hair growing longer after his Spirit Origin was reinforced; it reminded him too much of his kingly days. Of course, Ritsuka loved it. She even tied up his hair let she said she would, in that high ponytail style that Romani sported so often.

“That really suits you! I think you should keep your hair up like that all the time,” she said, not a trace of malice in her words.

David tried to give her his best smile. “I’m glad. If that’s what you want, then I’ll do it.”

It was actually a lot easier to fight like that. His headband didn’t do much to keep his hair out of his face, but the ponytail did. If it weren’t for the intention behind it, he would have said it was an improvement in efficiency.

The stares he got from others, especially from Mash and Da Vinci, were difficult. Were they pitying looks or were they disdainful ones? If he focused on how happy Ritsuka seemed around him, then he didn’t have to think about it.

 

* * *

 

This arrangement wouldn’t do anything to soothe Ritsuka’s suffering in the long term. The effects were only for the short term. David was well aware of that. He had hoped that Ritsuka would eventually let the matter go, but so far it didn’t seem like that would happen. He didn’t like breaking promises, but this was causing her more harm than good. David planned to tell her as much once she settled in her room for the evening.

He waited for Ritsuka in her room, where he’d usually play the harp for her before she went to sleep. It wasn’t long before he heard the mechanical whirring of the door sliding open.

“Do… David! There you are! I was looking for you at supper.”

He inwardly grimaced at her slight blunder, but outwardly he smiled as always. “Sorry, Master. I try not to eat to save Chaldea’s resources.”

“And how many times do I have to tell you, it’s not that big of a problem, if it’s you,” she said. “Oh well, you’re here now. Say, what kind of song will you play for me tonight?”

“About that… First, I have something to give back to you,” he said as he let his hair down and held out the hair tie she had gifted him. Ritsuka gingerly took it from him as she slowly understood his intentions. “This has been going on for too long. I understand your feelings, but this isn’t the right way to-”

“You understand my feelings?” she interrupted him in a mocking tone. “If you really understood, then why are you…!” She made a noise of frustration, but didn’t continue talking. Ritsuka stared right at the floor, refusing to make eye contact with David.

“...Master?”

“If you really understood, then why don’t you care? He was your son, so why…?”

“Hm, it’s true that Solomon was my son,” he said. “But as for Doctor Roman - let’s see, that’s difficult to say.”

“What’s so hard about it? I remember that time too, you know, when we went giant-hunting. Don’t talk about him like he’s some sort of stranger!”

David smiled softly. Ritsuka got the wrong impression from him, but to be fair, he intentionally made his words vague. “Solomon and I are Heroic Spirits, just fragments of the past. There’s no need to grieve for us, who are already dead. The tears for our mortal passing have already been shed. But of course, that’s just my philosophy. I don’t expect anyone else to comply with it.”

For a moment, David expected Ritsuka to lash out at him again, but all she did was stand in place as her tears fell to the ground. When her hiccupping and sniffling subsided, David stood up slowly and held out his arms, inviting. Ritsuka looked up at him, eyes red and splotchy and buried her face in his embrace.

“Now, now, it’s been hard, hasn’t it?” he said, patting her head. She nodded and a new wave of tears overcame her. “Shh, it’ll be all right. You’ve done a good job, so now let’s take some time to rest.”

There they stood, until Ritsuka calmed down once again. He helped the tired girl into bed and pulled the covers up for her. David intended on playing a few notes on his harp too, but Ritsuka was already fast asleep. Yes, she really was a strong girl. But even she needed a break once in a while.

Tears for a good friend and an irreplaceable comrade. There was nothing wrong with that.

And if things of the past were meant to stay there, then surely the aching in his chest was just his imagination.


End file.
